ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cillian Darcy Movie: Fear of Destruction
is the 2017 animated thriller adventure film. Plot The film begins with a journalist introducing himself in front of the school. The clip changes to two construction workers (from "The Great Jungle Gym Standoff") putting the 60 year old statue of Thaddeus T. III the III in its place, which has returned from overseas after 8 years getting shined. When the workers realize that they left the bolts in the van, they decide to take a break and go for lunch. Back in the playground, the children are busy cleaning the school. The Recess Gang are part of the Leaf team. When they discover the statue, they appreciate it and than climb it, just when the statue is revealed and the whole town sees them atop the statue, just when it breaks down (the workers didn't bolt it down). Miss Finster exclaims "You six are in the biggest trouble ever!" Later on the local TV News channel, the journalist expresses his anger and gives the children the name "The Destructive Six." He reveals that Mayor Fitzhugh will conduct a secret meeting to decide a punishment for the kids. The next day while on the way to school, the children decide that they will apologize to Principal Prickley and explain their side of the story. Later, they are forbidden from recess and from seeing Prickley. They are given punishments from Miss Finster that she thought were 'appropriate'. The kids had to clean the floor with toothbrushes, peel onions and cut grass on the playground with scissors, wearing orange clothes, like prisoners. During the punishment, Mayor Fitzhugh invites them to the hearing since the council has decided a punishment, to send them to six separate schools, much to the shock of everyone else, even Miss Finster and Principal Prickley. At the hearing, Prickley protests, but stops on the Mayor's warning. Just when the Mayor is about to declare the punishment, the Joker appears reveals that he's the new Mayor now shocking Fitzhugh. In Gotham Batman paid a visit to Arkham Asylum, and specifically to Cillian's cell. He then tells him that he's been thinking of their battles, more specifically how they're most likely going to end: One of them is most likely going to kill the other, whether it be Cillian killing Batman, or Batman killing Cillian, that most likely it may happen either sooner or later, and wonders if Joker himself is aware of that. Cillian reveals he has personality disorder which makes him and his two stillborn brothers change personalities. Batman reveals to him that he and Gordon plan to offer him, a full pardon in return for helping them. Cillian accepts the offer but then got knocked out. Cillian discovers that the Suicide Squad's been deployed to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay. While at his club, Killer Frost receives a personal mission from Waller to kill the Riddler, and Harley has a one night stand with Deadshot. Tensions immediately arise among the group, particularly between Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, who resents Deadshot's assumption of the leadership role on the team. As part of the mission, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it. Batman arrives, demanding she tell him where Joker hid a dirty bomb. Suddenly, Cillian's on the roof, and Batman grabs one of his hands. Beneath them, a dislodged brick punches a hole in a propane tank. In desperation, Cillian tries to climb up Batman's arm onto the building, throwing him off balance. As Sidney climbs onto the ledge, Batman falls down toward the gas tank, and there is a tremendous explosion. Cillian emerges from the blast carrying Batman's cape and cowl, and the mobsters are stunned to see Cillian has done the impossible: He has killed the Batman. In jubilation, the rest of the underworld hold a celebration for his death and toast the now-successful Sidney, but a tough fighter challenges Cillian, leading to a huge barroom fight until the police arrive. The group of criminals end up in jail where Harvey Bullock, visibly upset, breaks the news to Renee Montoya that Batman has been killed, and asks her to check on a depressed Commissioner Gordon. Luckily for Cillian however, a blonde woman claiming to be his lawyer (who looks familiar to Bullock) announces that she has posted his bail, and the two leave. Once in the car, the lawyer reveals herself to be Harley Quinn, who's sending him to Third-Street School to take down the Joker. At Third-Street School, TJ and the Gang are cleaning the floor with toothbrushes. Category:Animated Category:Thriller Category:Adventure Category:Films Category:Crossover films